


you're so blessed

by ca3sar



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca3sar/pseuds/ca3sar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryugazaki never thought sex could be beautiful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so blessed

**Author's Note:**

> shortfic!
> 
> title from the song "blessed" by black water rising

Ryugazaki never thought sex could be beautiful.

The groaning and grunting, the wet slap of skin on skin-- repulsive. Just completely disgusting.

But seeing Hazuki like this... Riding him rhythmically, grinding into him. His movements are so refined and noble.

"Ahhn..."

Those mewls and moans of his, so eloquent. It's poetry in its simplest form.

"Rei-chan!"

The blond is leaning back slightly, trying desperately to get Rei to press against that spot inside him--

"Ha-ahh!" Right there.

Hazuki's nails are digging into his shoulders, possibly hard enough to leave bloody welts, but Ryugazaki doesn't care. This pain is heavenly, so elegant.

"Mmhnn..."

Rei has no idea how the boy managed to coax him into bed. Somewhere between the sharp remarks on his virginity and the wine Hazuki stole from his parents.

"Rei-chan! Ahh... close!"

Hazuki leans in, attacking Rei's mouth with his own. Wet and sloppy, but somehow still beautiful. Their tongues tango as he rubs himself to completion. Oh, how beautiful it is... and then in one final motion, Rei

"Ahh!"

"Nagisa--"

overflows.

**Author's Note:**

> ((the fact that nagisa is called hazuki until the end is important ok))


End file.
